young_bloodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Callaghan
Alexis Callaghan, also known by her superhero alias Makeshift, is a student at Thomsen High and a current member of the Young Bloods. While appearing like any other jovial and athletic teenager, she is actually an android built by the space faring empire of machines called the Theocracy meant to infiltrate earthling society as a sleeper agent to show the planet's inhabitants the superiority of machines. Biography Pre-YB The girl known as Alexis Callaghan is a friendly, athletic and fun-loving student who moved to San Diego with her parents to begin her high school education in Thomsen High after having studied elsewhere in California. Despite arriving to a school full of strangers, some of whom were not merely humans, she integrated herself into the student community rather well, easily making friends due to her cheery disposition, and even gaining some popularity due to the various clubs and extracurricular activities she took part in, becoming one of the more notorious students among Thomsen High's freshmen (though naturally not as much as known heroes and superhumans who studied in the same school). In her free time, whenever she is not socializing with her friends and classmates, she dedicates herself to building various advanced machines and gadgets in a make-shift laboratory in her basement, though she keeps these a secret from other people as per her parents' request. The above is mostly true, but it misses the most fundamental details. Alexis Callaghan the human girl does not truly exist; she is an android built by the Theocracy to infiltrate human society. However, unlike her android 'siblings', Cora and Hunter, she was not sent with a mission of destruction. Built by the Choir of Resurrection instead of the Choir of Destruction, she was sent to Earth by the Theocracy's leader with the intention of having her show humanity the superiority of synthetic beings over organic ones. To this end, she was made to perfectly resemble a normal human girl of an age that was deemed quite important for human development. An infertile couple desiring a child was located, and memories were fabricated for both them and Alexis, making them all believe that they were a happy ordinary family, though Alexis is destined to eventually realize the truth about herself and serve as an ambassador between organic and synthetic lifeforms. For now, however, she is ignorant of all of this and more than happy to enjoy her time in high school and her teenage years, especially since it's the end of the school year and she was invited to a certain party... Powers and abilities Most of Alexis' utility comes from her hyper-advanced android physiology as well as the myriad of gadgets she has at her disposal. * Android Physiology: Alexis is an android created by the Theocracy, as mentioned. Thus, her body is built with synthetic materials and her mind is made of alien codes. This grants her resistance against powers that manipulate organic materials, as well as against mental attacks. Not being an organic being and thus lacking natural regenerative abilities, it is not possible for her to heal up on her own in the unlikely event that she does sustain damage. ** Enhanced Condition: As a result of being an artificial lifeform, Alexis' physical condition is quite different from that of a human. Most notable is her durability, increased to absurd levels by human standards due to the alloys and fibers her body is made of, but her strength, agility and reflexes are also enhanced to a smaller degree, and her internal power source ensures that her stamina is limitless. Though she is stronger and more capable than a regular human, there are certain limits placed on her with the intention of making her seem more human: processing errors, coordination failures, artificial afflictions and other such things. ** Supernatural Intelligence: Having a mind with a processing power far greater than a regular human's, Alexis can think and solve problems much faster, not to mention she stores and retains data near-perfectly as well. ** Technological Intuition: Alexis possesses knowledge of the Theocracy's superior technology inside of her mind in the form of blocked memories. While this does not mean she has memorized schematics and such, she instinctively knows how to replicate advanced technology... or get as close as she can with her resources, in any case. * Gadget Gladiator: Alexis uses an assortment of various gadgets and pieces of equipment to pull her weight on the battlefield ** Head- ''HUD Visor, Communicator ** ''Chest-'' Armor Vest, Shield Generator, Locator Pin ** ''Hands-'' Multi-Purpose Electronic Gauntlets ** ''Feet-'' Rocket Boots ** ''Other-'' Power Cells * '''Mech Warrior': One of Alexis' many projects that have been brought to life is a 10 foot tall mech called Oberon, the Sovereign. ** ''Robotic Body- ''Oberon is designed to be a force to be reckoned with, able to face off against powerful superhuman. This translates into speed, strength, and most notably, durability that is far beyond a regular human's threshold. ** ''Force Blades-'' The swords that Oberon wields incorporate force-field technology, which allows them to either violently repel enemies as a means of attack or slice clean through most materials. ** ''Arm Cannons-'' Oberon can morph its hands into cannons which fire off bursts of blue energy. The intensity of these attacks can vary; while they are usually restrained to non-lethal output, they can become more powerful to match an escalating situation, potentially having the intensity to punch through several walls. ** ''Energy Wings-'' The energy wings on Oberon's back give it the ability of high speed flight and allow it complete control over direction and acceleration, making it a very agile airborne fighter. The wings themselves are incorporeal, though the emitters are not. ** ''Shield Generator-'' In addition to its natural resilience, Oberon is equipped with an energy shield which normally takes the form of a tight-fitting bubble, though it can be focused directionally to offer a greater defense at the cost of leaving other areas exposed. The shield is designed to take on anything from superhuman blows to bullets to explosions. In-game stats Starting information Skills Overview Trivia * Has shown signs of having a crush on Angelica Simmons. * Forms a trio of friends with Angelica Simmons and Yoshi.